Their Lives Through My Words
by wandering-around-these-streets
Summary: This is my Oneshot series and my first story ever! Scary right? Okay, well, this series will be totally about Klaine and CrissColfer as I love them (But I sadly don't own them) and ship them like crazy. Prompts would be amazing as knowing me I will run out of ideas even though they are in my head. Please take time to read and review. Okay, I'm going now, bye! x


A/N: Hey there! So I'm new around the block! I really love writing though and I hope I'm quite good but I don't know because I've never shared it with anyone before. I REALLY like klaine/crisscolfer however and when my friend told me that there was a site where you could read stories about them, I was like 'Sign me up now!' I still can't believe this actually exists!

Okay, enough of my ranting and welcome to my story! This isn't really a story as such but more like a series of short stories. Oneshots? Is that the right word? Anyway, it will be a series of them, either Klaine or Crisscolfer, throughout their lives. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and it would be great if you could review.

Oh and send me prompts, because knowing me, I will soon run out of my own ideas and will need to resort to nicking yours.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned glee (if I did there would be a lot more klaine) or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer, sadly.

Thanks.

* * *

Graduation

Blaine adjusted the cap on the top of his gelled hair, hoping and praying that it wouldn't slip off during the service. Kurt had warned him it might happen, but there was no way in hell he was letting his curly mop free in front of all those staring eyes. He wasn't too keen to face all of those gaping mouths and shocked faces as he embarrassed himself either tripping over his graduation gown (which his mom had already taken up but still seemed too long), dropping his diploma or his graduation cap falling off.

No gel was completely out of the question, no matter what Kurt said. _Just_ _because he's perfect, _Blaine thought, _doesn't mean I am._

He looked himself one last time in the mirror before leaving his room. He lifted his gown up above his ankles as he descended the stairs so he wouldn't break anything before he actually got there. _I'm saving that for the audience._

"Oh Mrs. Anderson, I'm sure he'll be fine! Blaine is going to be great" Blaine heard Kurt's voice coming from the kitchen and stopped outside the door to listen.

"Kurt, I know, I'm just being stupid! It's just…Cooper's gone and now Blaine! And Abigail's growing up way too fast, I mean, it'll soon be just me here in this big old house with no one to share it with but the dog!" his mother replied.

"It'll be okay. Blaine and I will come back from New York whenever we can to visit you and Abigail. He's going to miss you like crazy, Mrs. Anderson, believe me, I know. When we were at Dalton I had to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight so he could get to sleep" Blaine blushed at the memory but soon smiled when he heard his mother chuckle from inside the room. There was a pause of silence and Blaine took this as his chance to enter.

"Mom?" he said, popping his head around the door. His mom was sitting at the kitchen table whilst Kurt was kneeled next to her. When Kurt spotted Blaine he stood up and smiled sadly at his, moving over to peck him on the cheek, making Blaine's heart leap, but his smile vanished when he saw his mom.

Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and her mascara had run down the side of her cheeks. Her ebony, curly hair hung around her shoulders in ringlets (which Blaine had inherited) and her bright blue eyes were swimming with tears.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Blaine pleaded, quickly walking towards his mother and wrapping his arms around her shoulders where she was sat down and squeezing her to him. When he pulled back, he looked his mom in the eye; his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Why are you so upset?"

"Blainey, don't worry about me! This is your big day! Don't let old blubber box over here ruin it for you!"She replied and Blaine just scoffed.

"Oh mommy, you could never do that. Now just tell me what's wrong?" he pushed, determined to get an answer out of her.

"It's just…I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone, Blaine…I just feel as though you have grown up without me getting to know your mother properly…and you definitely didn't get to know your father.."

"Mom, you know that wasn't your fault"

"You always tell me that, but I know it was. And I just feel as though I haven't done well enough"

"What, bringing me up?" she nodded "Mom, you can't be a perfect parent, nobody can, but you _can _be a really great one. And that, my dear mother, is what you are" Blaine replied sincerely, pecking her lightly on the cheek "We'll come and visit you all the time wont we Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, a smile permanently fixed to his face whilst watching the interaction, his heart aching suddenly for his mother.

"See, mom. You'll miss Kurt as well wont you" she nodded, and smiled at Kurt, gesturing with her head for him to come and join them "And we will both miss you mom"

She stood up and engulfed them both in a bone-crushing hug (which surprised Kurt, considering she was even shorter than Blaine and thin as a model).

"I love you both" she said, her voice cracking as more tears fell.

"I love you too mom" and "I love you too, Mrs. Anderson" were the answers, both said at the same time. She kissed them both on the cheek before pulling back.

She straightened Blaine's graduation cap, as it had slipped on to the side of his head during the hug.

"Let's go see our boy graduate, eh Kurt?"

"Let's Mrs. Anderson" he replied, linking arms with her and interlacing fingers with Blaine as they walked out of the front door.

* * *

The ceremony wasn't that bad at all, to Blaine's surprise. He didn't trip over his robe and his cap didn't fall off and Kurt smiled at him and dabbed his eyes all the way through which made everything okay.

They went back to the Anderson's afterwards and had dinner with the Hummel's there and Kurt said bye to his dad, Carole and Finn as he and Blaine were flying off to New York the next day.

So now, here they were. Kurt and Blaine lying side by side discussing their future as it lay there in front of them

"I have to take you to times square- ooh and we have to kiss on the steps an- oh and we have to go see the Gershwin theatre, its amazing-oof!"

Blaine cut off Kurt's words with a kiss to his mouth, trying to express all of his love to this boy in front of him without words (because he would probably cry if he tried to do that).

"What was that for?" Kurt asked when they separated. Blaine looked deep in to his glasz eyes and just took in this moment, memorizing every aspect; the touch of Kurt's fingers on the back of his neck, playing with stray curls that had escaped from his gel helmet; the way they were laid, their bodies completely intertwined as they breathed each other in; everything was perfect in this moment.

They were beginning their lives together tomorrow.

Life couldn't get any better.

"For being you and it was my way of saying thank you" Kurt cocked his head to the side, looking adorably confused at Blaine's words.

"What are you saying thank you for you plonker?"

_For pretending to be a spy that day._

_For tapping _me _on the shoulder instead of someone else in the sea of blazers._

_For letting me take your hand._

_For letting me in._

_For becoming my friend._

_For singing Blackbird that day._

_For becoming mine._

There was so many things to thank him for. So he decided on:

"I don't know…just….thank you, Kurt, for everything"

Kurt smiled softly and sealed it with a kiss.

"Are you ready?" Kurt said, linking their hands together under the covers. Blaine nodded.

"I'm ready"

He couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this story. It means a lot to me that you have taken the time to read it. Prompts are very welcome remember (but please no smut)

Reviews are like marshmallows to me.

I love you all.x


End file.
